


What Else Besides Murder

by DesertVixen



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Marta meets Benoit afterwards...
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	What Else Besides Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



It was pleasant to get away from the house – her house now – and see a friendly face. Benoit Blanc stood as Marta approached the table in the restaurant.

Since they’d hauled Ransom away in handcuffs, he had stayed in touch, putting her in touch with people could help her adjust to her crazy inheritance.

He’d told her she had a kind heart, but he’d seemed surprised when she returned the compliment.

He’d saved her from making a huge mistake.

Now, with most of those headaches behind her, Marta looked forward to seeing what else besides murder might be between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I wanted to do something hinting at their relationship.


End file.
